Lyx
Lyx is number twenty-one in Organization Eternal and, on the list, is the #2 bitch in Eternal (only beaten out by Robo Yamx). She can be very crude and spiteful, but a handful of members have been able to cause her to tap into her, somewhat, kind and mothering personality. This small fae-looking Nobody is called The Natural Destruction. Story Mina Rosen Before Lyx there was Mina, a young child whose mother was burned on the accusations of witchcraft. Mina created a new life as Ly as a way to escape reality and feel no pain in her life. While she was still young, she was overtaken by Heartless and lost her Heart. Minas Morte When the eventual change from Mina to Lyx occurred, the creation of a Heartless also happened. The Heartless, who would later be known as Minas Morte, took the appearance of a young child who looked much like Mina. Under the belief that Mina would only be real if they were together, Lyx stayed with Minas, and did her bidding. After seven years, Lyx finally attempted to go against Minas's wishes, but wound up injured to near death. Left to die, Lyx tore apart her own magic to heal herself, then blocked her memories with the remaining magic. Becoming the Nobody The Nobody, Lyx, would eventually find her way to the base of Organization Eternal, void of almost all magic, an 'x' scar on her face that was filled in with rainbow-ink, and the inability to create portals. There she tried her best to be cheery and happy - though it did work. For a small time, the fae-looking Nobody that would one day be one of the biggest bitches in Eternal was happy, and had a love interest. This was until the newly free-willed Nobody met an older Nobody male due to sheer accident and was sexually assaulted. This occurred multiple times and would play a large part in what would almost reach pure insanity. The other contribution was the pregnancy that occurred and the forced miscarriage that the father of her first child would put her through. Lyx lost almost all will to live after this point and turned to the love interest she had to help her through her pain. Adelaide Lyx later bore a daughter sired by a powerful near-Human-Form Heartless known as Bale after a one-night stand. This happened in the middle of her relationship with her love interest, obviously ruining it. During the duration of Lyx's pregnancy with her daughter, who would be named Adelaide Cresentia Rosenthal, she only tried to terminate the child once...with a bread knife. This caused quite a few members to have distrust for her. Addie is, in fact, the only thing that is known to drag Lyx back to sanity, and has done so many times. Fall From Grace While most was calm in the Organization, Lyx's mental health began to waver for unknown reasons. She became very irritable and would spend days, and sometimes weeks, away from the Tower with her daughter. She became very closed off to other members and became more untrusting of new Nobodies. During one such time Lyx 'fell into Nothingness' and was not heard from for roughly a week and a half. She has never spoken of what she saw when in the Nothingness but since returning has gained a large fear of ever returning to it. These factors added to her already large sum of insanity. In an attempt to 'save' her sanity, Lyx founded orphanages in other worlds. Unknown She left the Organization for a short time, unknowing that her third pregnancy had begun and left Addie with Mesajinx. Like when she 'fell into Nothingness,' she does not speak of this time in her life, but has hinted that to survive she ate human. How much and why have not been discussed but she tends to grow very quiet when she speaks of it. Return Lyx later returned to Organization Eternal in a rather harsh condition. The usually fair skinned Nobody had become snow pale, bone thin, bruised badly in multiple places and, now, obviously pregnant. Her mental health had not changed since her departure and Lyx outwardly became more protective of Addie after she learned that Addie had had an almost deadly allergic reaction in her absence. She became more distrustful of others and will openly despise new members. Baby on the Way (2010) As mentioned in the previous sub-section, Lyx was, at the time, pregnant with her third child. When she returned to the Organization she visited the father of her son, not to inform him that he would be a father, but instead to check on the child's health. During this short visit Lyx learned that she was pregnant with a male, and left not too long after finding this out, though before she walked out the door she thanked Xelgaeb for her pregnancy. Lyx spent a large amount of time then attempting to get her body "healthy" and, thus, eating a large amount of Jinx's cooking, though she was known to wane from her healthy diet and partake in consuming human meat. Foes The Foes were largely unknown to Lyx for the longest time, though she'd heard of them in passing. This changed when the member, Rosenthal, spirited her daughter away. Lyx, who had attempting to be calm and passive, immediately became enraged and, for the most part, bestial. She immediately blamed other members, all of whom denied the claims, and threatened many of them with death. Later Lyx went to Yamx, knowing of the surveillance system, and asked to be shown the footage of the night when Addie was taken. This lead her almost no where, as only a silhouette could be made out. She later returned to her homeworld with Xeros in search of any clues. They found next to nothing, only scattered papers with symbols on them. The trace would go cold for almost a month, causing Lyx much mental anguish, hatred, and tears. Lyx later learned about Rosenthal by pure accident, while looking through the pile of symbols. She immediately set off with fellow member, Niox. After almost a day, they returned, with Addie in hand and Niox injured. Coming to Terms (2010) Recently, Lyx has come to terms with her sexuality after realizing she is in love with Jinx. Unknowing how to show her feelings, she removed her own eye for Jinx, though she knew it would most likely not help the older member, and gave it to her. After a few days Jinx and her spoke of the subject, and Lyx told Jinx of her love for her. Element and Weapon(s) Element Lyx's element is known as Erosion, it is the ability to take away the structure of things layer by layer. As such Lyx takes on the task of disposing of corpses and the like for the Organization. She at one point unconsciously had a layer of Erosion around her, but has since stopped this. (Though when she feels threatened she has been known to make a layer around herself.) The Erosion at one point began to use her body as its fuel when she was not in battle, and, after quite some time, she began to receive the aftereffects of this. (These included internal bleeding and lose of strength on her part.) Weapon(s) Lyx's pickaxe has lovingly been named 'Lucy' by her, and is a rather average looking pickaxe and is 3'5". She also has other pickaxes that she gained through gears, all of which she's named. Personality When she joined Lyx was a very cheery and kind Nobody, who often tried to fight the 'Nobodies are emotionless' stereotype. Things changed after she fell into insanity and, as stated in earlier sentences, Lyx is the bane to some members’ existence. She is very crude, spiteful and venomous. She holds a deep dislike for new members but does not share her reasoning. She trusts little to no one with her children and will forever hold hatred for anyone who wishes to take them from her. Those who have been able to get underneath Lyx's spiky, thick outer shell she is often kinda and motherly towards. Lyx often refuses to let people see her cry and if someone does she will never discuss it and act as if it did not occur. Lyx knows that she is, in fact, not loveable and long ago decided not to change herself just so people would love her. She also long ago gave up on ever finding love for herself and keeps herself busy with trying to help others if she actually cares for them. She believes that as soon as someone claims to love and gets close to her they will break her worse than has already been done. This often causes a fear that, when they are grown her children will hate her and leave her. She is constantly trying to have children, just because she feels no one should be able to take them away from her and that they will love her. Sexuality Lyx for the longest time forced herself to be heterosexual, as homosexuality/bisexuality did not exist on her homeworld and thus was a smudge on her already filthy slate. Since joining the Organization Lyx has fallen into secret loves with a small handful of female members, the most prominent being Jinx and Niox. She has, however, also had (and still has) crushes on male members. Though she never talks about it she has a large crush on Xiron but has never acted on it due to her love for Jinx. No member knows of it, and she has kept this secret guarded since she joined. Relationships Children Adelaide Cresentia Rosenthal, more commonly known as either 'Addie' or 'Eggo', is Lyx's daughter and the first Hybrid of Nobody/Heartless birth in the Organization. Addie aged quickly due to her mother's world hopping adventures and turned the age of one year on March 17th. (This is the date that Lyx has decided to call Addie's birthday, and will not acknowledge the actual date.) She's allergic to chocolate and strawberries. Ehren Kael Xelgaeb Tesla Rosenthal is the son of the Nobody scientist, Xelgaeb. He's a very angry baby, with most of this anger geared towards males who hold his mother's attention. He is allergic to pineapples. Born December 17th 25 AXD. Dmitri Vladimir Nikolavich Rosenthal the son of Synoxa Lyx. Seems ot have inherited many of Lyx's traits. Born April 6th 26 AXD. Atlas and Allegra Rosenthal twin children fathered by Aspis. Only full-blooded siblings of Lyx's brood of children. Atlas bears a birthmark very similar to his father's scale-marks, Allegra does not. Atlas' pupils are always set to slits while Allegra's vary. Allegra's tongue is longer than normal and is split "like a snakes", Atlas' tongue is rather normal. Born July 17th AXD. Aspis Mesajinx Jinx and Lyx's relationship has had it's fair share of ups and downs, but has currently settled on a good point. Though Lyx will not admit it, she does feel a love more than friendship for Jinx at times, but has been able to smother these feelings for the time being. Lyx considers Jinx one of her best friends, and would kill or be killed were Jinx to be in any form of danger. After Jinx was injured from fighting an infected Xikya and lost her left eye Lyx, though she knew it would do no good, tore out her own left eye and gave it to Jinx. Since then she has admitted to Jinx that she is in a form of love with her. This caused awkwardness on both their parts. Niox Niox is the Nobody whom Lyx thinks of as her closest friend and is the godmother to Addie. She is also one of the few women that Lyx has fallen in love with since her time in the Organization. She has yet to tell Niox of these feelings and believes that Niox will reject her affection, and friendship, if she reveals so to her. Lyx holds Niox in high regards after Niox helped her bring Addie back. Korlux Korlux was one of the first Nobodies in the Organization that Lyx felt close to. She 'adopted' him as her father when she was still new and often tries to revert back to her old self when he's around, as not to cause him any alarm. She has yet to show him to what extent she's changed and hopes that he will never witness it. Xikya Xikya is another close friend of Lyx's and will often try to help her as much as she can. After an infected Xikya took out Jinx's left eye and wounded her, Jinx, Xikya and Lyx's relationship became somewhat strained, as Lyx was coming to terms on her feelings for Jinx. Noxthajan Nox was another Nobody whom Lyx felt close to very quickly. He is a godparent to Addie and was once a very close friend to Lyx. This changed after one of Nox's relationships forced Nox and Lyx away from eachother and their own relationship became strained. She has not spoken to him in a long time and believes him to be dead. Others Belaxis A somewhat new Nobody that Lyx found recently changed, off world. Bel was fighting her Heartless, which took the form of the large, bear that, was previously Bel's form, and was very injured. Lyx stepped in and defeated the heartless, only to then have to fight Bel, who thought the bear had shifted into Lyx. She ended up wounded, but was able to knock out Bel and bring her back to the tower. There she tended to her wounds and was forced to remove her left eye due to the severe damaged it had taken. Since then Bel has been very close to her, is trusted with her children, and is being courted by Mina's half-brother, Mijndert. Warrick The one being that Lyx loved no matter the form. Warrick was once a miner on Lyx's homeworld. On a visit there Lyx came across Warrick, who at this time was still wholly human, and was stricken with him. She would often return to her homeworld to be around him. After a few months, Lyx decided that she couldn't lose him, and planted the idea of becoming a Nobody into his head. He slowly came around to it and she changed him. He became her first Lesser, and the first Miner. She brought him back to the tower with her and lived happily for a while. When Minas reappeared and Lyx went after her to put an end to her grief Warrick followed. In the end, with Lyx almost dead from injuries, Warrick sacrificed himself to heal her and take away her pain. Unknowingly he stopped her ability to feel pain, which caused Lyx to question herself, and if the soul existed. Mijndert '''Though Lyx does not think of him as so, Mijndert is her half-brother on her mother's side. A 'young' troll who lives on her homeworld, Mijndert does not like humans. He is a magic worker, thus makes potions, amulets and spells for a price. He is the reason Lyx later became addicted to potions and her eventual masochistic ways. Lyx set him up with Belaxis and he's been courting her since. '''Rosenthal Often referred to as the 'Rose Witch' by Mijndert and Lyx. She is the mother to both of them and others. She is wholly human, but long ago sold her soul to the highest power she could to receive power, knowledge and magic beyond anyone's wildest dreams. She considered Mina her greatest disappointment as she was 'weak, easily broken, and human'. She has little to no interest in Lyx herself and instead turned her interest to Addie. She told Jovan of both Mina's change to Lyx and her interest in Addie, this caused him to be on edge. Both her and her offspring are known for their rose and/or rose thorn insignia(s). Jovan Mina's father who she never knew. He only came into contact with her after she'd become Lyx and even this was after 8 years. He was denied rights to see her by Rosenthal, though the Rose Witch had no interest in the child. Rosenthal will often 'whisper' things to him to put him on edge, these include the change of his daughter becoming a Nobody and her interest in Addie. Jovan tries very hard to care for Lyx and her children but is often met with venom. Xelgaeb The father of Lyx's third child, Ehren. There is actually very little to their relationship, as it is centered mostly, if not fully, on carnal pleasure. Bale The father of Lyx's second child, Addie. Lyx greatly dislikes him. Gallery Lyxdone.png|link=http://aishuulovessweets.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d2p0v4f Untitled.jpg|link=http://rewryy.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d2h0crm scan0035.jpg|link=http://youkai-no-shimo.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d2opabv Untitled2.jpg Trivia *Favorite food is food cooked by Jinx *Could walk a tight rope *Has two tongue piercings *Is addicted to potions *Used to have a necklace of the teeth she tore out of bio-heartless' mouths *Speaks Norn, and other Slavic languages *Can operate a television, but not a radio *Loves the Lord of the Rings trilogy, the Matrix trilogy, the Blade trilogy and most war movies. Category:Eternalites